


Falling For A Hunter

by starlightthroughbrokenglass



Series: Angels And Humans Falling In Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightthroughbrokenglass/pseuds/starlightthroughbrokenglass
Summary: The story of how an Angel of the Lord fell in every way imaginable for a certain green-eyed hunter.





	Falling For A Hunter

Before he met Dean, there had been only one truth in Cas’s life. It was the one thing he believed in: He was an Angel of the Lord and God’s word was his command. His path was spelled out for him; he had his destiny. He was supposed to watch and observe; to love and admire God’s greatest creation from a distance. And he did. For centuries, he did just that.

And then he received the command that would change his existence. It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. Well, there is nothing simple in walking into the flaming pits of Hell to safe a soul from eternal damnation. It was what humans might call a “suicide mission”. But nevertheless they went; the angels saved Dean Winchester. And Cas’s one truth began to fall apart.

He has existed for millennia and he will exist for many more to come. Compared to his lifespan, Dean is just an insignificant drop in the ocean; one grain of sand in the desert; one star in the galaxy. But for Cas, he was everything. He was the ocean, the desert, the universe. And with him, everything changed.

Meeting Dean had started him doubting his superiors, his destiny, his one single truth. Dean taught the angel free will and something even more important; he taught him to feel.

Castiel fell for this human. Hard. He fell from Heaven, he fell from Grace. But falling in love with Dean was what affected him the most, what left him scared and vulnerable, sending him tumbling through space and time, afraid that he might never find his way back again. And he never saw it coming.

He might have taken God’s command to love the humans a little too far; a little too literal. But he can’t help but wonder, if God had not seen it coming; if He had not known he would fall. Maybe Cas was just doing what God had planned for him all along. Maybe he was just following his path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
